User talk:JackJackson17
I I wanty to be an Admin please please and guide me through the the request please please I always wanted to be an admin. Can Some please please please Can some please tell me how to get images from http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/ please. * I use the program paint to do this: To get images make your card, copy it and paste it a new page on paint (make sure you make it smaller than the card before you paste it to reduce the white space), save it under the files you can upload under (.PNG is what I use) then upload it (check stuff on the left). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Hero Crow Neos You write there that it is included in my NHE. Why did you do that? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 02:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC)What else can i think of Can Please Hey Chaos josh um can i please be an Admin please please. * I'm going to just make this simple so he does not have to answer...you can but you must earn it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ** How do i earn it Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) *** To do this you work towards making this wikia better, such as correcting card text, putting the (delete template) on spam, etc. Pretty much you become more involved in the wikia. Hint: Don't ask to be one. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Yo maybe i shoudn't ask but can be an admin i been long enough and have enough edits come on man I promise I won't abuse my powers like Rs4life07 did on COD wiki. Go to MUC wiki and you'll see that i do a find job i don't want rollback rights only Admin and BureaucratsSSJJ TSSJJ 22:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Current changes Currently, we (as a wiki) are undergoing certain changes. One of which is making cards seem close to what other cards are in terms of ATK and DEF power. If you are wondering, that's why I changed many of your cards the other day. I recognize your creativity. However, it's either that the ATK and DEF will change, or that the cards themselves are deleted. Chaos_josh 23:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC)soorry i didn't know you were going throught changes but is it possible to leave how my attack and ef are because i like how they are now Hello I'm BackStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 11:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Categories? heh thx. I never seem to get around to them. --XD Master 23:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) XD Master do you know a good name of a Evil Hero version of Elemental Hero Flare Knight, Elemental Hero Solar Flare Knight and Elemetal Hero Dark Flare KnightStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Your cards Link to cards, please. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 10:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) What Do you Mean dudeStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 10:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Yes you can add your "Ancient" monsters to Ancient Darkness--Blackwing11 18:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hybrid/Equip Fusion ok, dude. I just noticed something. My great idea, was already created by you. So, somehow, we are going to have to compromise. I like how mine was wrote more, because it isn't based off anything in Yu-Gi-Oh. You called your fusion card for Equip Fusion Super Polymerization, i called mine Molecular Fusion. I also think Hybrid is a better name than Equip Fusion. But of course, you may think the opposite. So, I do not know what to do. Somehow we need to compromise. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I just thought of something. I am at your mercy. You created it first, you can decide, and I will not object. 2 Things I just checked the history of MediaWiki:Sitenotice and of Ancient. Technically, Ancient is not a legal type on this wiki, because I haven't approved it. it was created after I put up the comment saying you needed approval to create a new type. Second of all, I won't approve it as a new type, because Ancient would be like a Rock. But, you may create it as an archetype. If you need help on making it an archetype, just come to me. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 12:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, dude. I want to let you know that I did not take your idea. I thought of the Hybrid monsters the other day. Then, just yesterday, i think it was, i was looking through recent changes and noticed Equip Fusion article that you have updated. I was like, dude, he copied off me, that's not cool. So, I ended up looking in your article's history, and I was like, wait, you created this before me. So, that's when i sent you a message. I, am totally at your will. You can tell me that you like it the way you have it, and I'll delete my type. And, as for Ancient, do you want it to be an Archetype, or a Type? Using it as a type would be a too broad of category, if you know what i mean, because anything could be ancient. Whereas, if it would be an Archetype, which means it would have Ancient in its name, well, that would be more reasonable. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::I thinks these articles are created for a reason. Searching for them helps. :) Archetype and Type. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Unless you can give me a very detailed article on why it must be a type and not an archetype, one that will convince me, i will not allow it as a type. I will allow it as an Archetype though, free of charge. And would you mind answering my question please? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 03:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do not use new types without my approval. I have yet to approve of Ancient. You've got a while to write and support a good article for me. I will be going to bed, and checking in the morning. Goodnight. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 03:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I am sorry if i am upsetting you. :::The reason I can't let this go is because if i would, well, look at Type. Look at all those types. We do not want to let that happen again. You know what I mean? Like someone created the Type Angels. its like what the crap? they're called Fairy. you see what I mean? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :What are a few of the cards you are making for this type? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Skull Dragon I know this is history, but you do see why Skull Dragon was deleted right? If you get defeated by Exodia, its your fault, because it's nearly the hardest Yu-Gi-Oh monster to summon, thus the dastardly effect, and could be prevented by using a card to destroy all cards in the hand, or something of the like. And, besides The Creator God of Light, Horakhty is not even a card. So, you get the gist. :On another note, when you use Template:Ygo, could u please type } and then the rest you type normally. ok? thanks. and also, make sure you link everthing in your card's lore that you thinhk there is an article for. ok? i know its more work, but it improves site traffic. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ancient I've got to discuss this with the other admins. I will get back to you. But, my opinion is that I think it would fit in better as an Archetype. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Kaiser Sea Horse Ummm... just felt like pointing out that Kaiser Sea Horse is a LIGHT monster, not a WATER monster. --Bluedog (Talk) 06:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) * If you don't understand why Kaiser Sea Horse is a Light monster, read his trivia page. (Unshaven Angler's would be the right card in that fusion.)Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) SSJJ Hum... Ok. Ancient Type We have decided that the type Ancient will not be approved. Reasons are here. My reason is that it just doesn't seem like it would be right. Ancient makes me think of rock. Expanding/creating an Archetype for this will be allowed though. Thanks, and sorry for the wait. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Destiny Fusion Okay let's try to sort this out. 1. We no longer use the "|creator =" function here. 2. The lore makes absolutluly no sense and I edited it best to my ability in order to make it make sense and possibly qualify for TCG standards. Did I make that clear? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * The first sentence is the one that sounds like it would involve changing card names (key word being "substitute"). And the second sentence also need rewording. Anyway, the first sentence should be something like: "Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "Destiny Hero" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)." Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I've got a little pre-req for you to become an admin. For me to even consider you being promoted to admin, you need to learn up on your card lore or at least write rough drafts on your Sandbox page and have someone, maybe Triv help you with the card lore. Also, I would like you to fully read the and start implementing some of that policy into your cards, especially linking as much in your card as possible. Then, after that, I would like to see a list on my page a card of each type, Spell, Trap, Ritual, Effect, etc. that u made (i would like it to be top quality, utilizing every component on the Card Table except for things such as dealing with video games). Plus, please sign up for an email or if u already have one, and add it to your account. I would prefer you get one with either Yahoo, Gmail, or Hotmail. After that, I will consider it. But, you must then prove you're worthy of bureaucrat status to reach that. B'crat powers I will not easily hand out. I will think of a few projects you could work on to achieve that, should I make you an admin. Thanks. You may accept this test, or reject it. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Absorbption I do not know if it will be allowed. Please contact D.Kaiser as I have took up otehr interests, and sadly dropped this one. Thanks, and sorry. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blue-Eyes Black Dragon 2 Those 5500 ATK monsters aren't dealt with yet, then. It would help if u named them. But please edit your card also to comply with the the set rules. --DarkFireBlade25 02:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: You do have a valid point. Sorry for the Inconveniences. It was just that the 6000 ATK and up monsters gave the impression that all those cards were created without much thought to the guidelines and so needs to be regulated. DarkFireBlade25 03:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Red-Eyes Chaos Dragon Yeah, about that... 1. I frankly do not give a damn about that. The fact remains, your card broke the 5000 ATK rule and thus was tagged for deletion unless the issue is/was alleviated. 2. If said card that you mentioned broke the rule in the first place, then by all means tag it for deletion as well. As the article on the 5000 ATK rule itself said, playtest it with a lower ATK/DEF before making it. --Comet Knight 08:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You just don't get it. Your card still breaks the Rule of 5000 ATK. You have completely failed to show proof of the card in question that breaks the rule, and you're trying to justify breaking said rule because someone else broke it. Think about what you've typed for a second and realize why that's faulty logic. If you even read the post that I made, it made a suggestion of simply playtesting the card and modifying it so that it does not have a base ATK of over 5000. As your own card ironically proves, the card is more than capable of having more than 5000 ATK without having to have a base ATK of 5000+ in the first place. Don't get upset with me for simply enforcing a rule that has already been on the site for years. On an unrelated note, you need to fix your signature as each one appears as a broken red link. --Comet Knight 16:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Synchro Explain to me the idea and I will do my best to make sure we can get it to work. D.Kaiser 00:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) * Okay, well, first of all, I'm not the biggest fan of creating new types of cards. And the purpose of this wiki escapes me from time to time. Do we make cards that can only be made on YCM? If so, why do few do it. Are we here only to record those. Can we make new cards, etc. Regardless, I'm going to go by what you're asking instead. From my take on this, if you want to make the cards balanced, have the tuner and dark tuner be of the same level. Have them tune with non-Tuner monsters, as all Synchros did. Then, have this "Chaos Synchro" be equal to the non-Tuner, because the Tuner and Dark Tuner canceled out. However, I don't know how to make red cards or red borders. I suggest you still use the Synchro card border (because every Dark Synchro became a synchro in the OCG/TCG). However, I suggest your images be half inversed. That way you have a light and dark image. You could do the same with the card image, but you'll have to piece two sides of a card together. One of a Synchro and one of a dark. Inverse doesn't work on the border. Sorry. I can see this concept working like Synchro Fusions, but I wouldn't over do it. Does that help. Really not sure what to do in this case. D.Kaiser 03:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ** Well, a non-Tuner monster would balance the summoning and help the Chaos Synchro fit into the Synchro theme. However, but because it's more difficult to summon doesn't mean I would go overboard with their effects. Because there are always cards to make the dark easier to run. What I'm saying is, like all things, cards need to be analyzed case by case. I would push for having it be a new kind of Synchro, like "Accel Synchros," but hey, I don't run the site. If you can make the card borders and page borders, you should be set. D.Kaiser 18:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *** Sounds good. Have fun with it! D.Kaiser 00:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) **** Yes, because the Tuner and Dark Tuner will have the same level. Darkness and light are equal but opposite. So, let's say you summon a LV4 non-Tuner, and have a LV3 Tuner and Dark Tuner. If you did a Synchro Summon, you get a LV7 monster. If you do a Dark Synchro summon, you would take a Dark Synchro's LV and minus the Non-Tuner's LV. Wouldn't result in a Dark Synchro though, as the LV would still be positive in this case. However, in a Chaos Synchro, the Tuners cancel one another, so your Chaos Synchro will be LV4. Make sense? However, due to the usually high levels of Dark Tuner monsters, Chaos Synchros may be more difficult to summon, which gives you reason to make them stronger. As they are Chaos based, I think you may want to consider the Chaos theme from Invasion of Chaos packs. This would mean make there effects based on removing from play (you could do that for the summon) and Light and Dark based. That is all, I think. D.Kaiser 02:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ***** I edited both articles so they are accurate. D.Kaiser 01:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The flame knight It doesn't matter if it wasn't a Pokemon card or not. The problem was that it was named after a copyrighted subject (Charizard), and was swiftly deleted as a result. If you want your card restored, at least come up with a more original name than that. --Comet Knight (talk) 01:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) If you knew it was going to be deleted, then why make it in the first place? It's flattering to know that we were being "tested" and all, but that doesn't change the fact that the card's name contains the name of a copyrighted character, or that your average joe would easily assume that the name belongs to the Pokemon Charizard anyway. And while it's true that names aren't copyrighted, and that a name can be used on multiple characters through different universes, it doesn't change the fact that the name Charizard is used by one and only one entity (the Pokemon) at this time, that it belongs to a copyrighted and trademarked series, and that this wikia has no tolerance for unoriginality of any kind (names included). Like I said before, the issue isn't in the card itself but the name, and if you want it restored, all you have to do is change the name. --Comet Knight (talk) 12:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Because Because I just don't like you and I go out of my way to think up of creative ways to ruin your day. But to be serious (partially), because the image originally associated with the page had violated the image policy with the image being deleted alongside with the article. The article will be restored, but not the picture obviously. --Comet Knight (talk) 03:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Apparently your sarcasm detector is broken... In any case, the card (Burstinatrix the Axe Amazoness) was already restored if you actually checked, camera guy. Lastly, I never abuse my "powers" and only step in with said "powers" to remove articles that obviously violate the Established Standards, to fix articles, or to tag (which any user can do BTW) articles that violate the Established Standards. And even then, I usually wait at least a week to at least give the article's creator a chance to correct a salvageable article that would otherwise be deleted on the spot by someone else that didn't give a crap. The bottom line: Look before you leap, I don't abuse my power. And if a card genuinely doesn't violate the Established Standards, then I can't, and won't touch it. --Comet Knight (talk) 03:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) A user will be automatically alerted that their card has been altered (tagged for deletion, changed in any way, etc.) via e-mail to whatever e-mail address they've used to register onto this site, provided they've followed the article (which is enabled by default). A card being a candidate for deletion is the warning as it's only given to cards that have obviously violated the Established Standards one way or another. When a card/article/etc. has done so, the reason for it being tagged will either be included in the tag, or the user can simply inquire about it on any active admin's talk page, whom will work with the user until the problem is fixed. Otherwise, the person will be informed of what issues the card in question has before it ever gets tagged for deletion. In short, users are almost always given a chance to correct and repair the offending article in question, and an article will be tagged before getting deleted unless: *The article in question is an old article from an inactive user that hasn't been on the site for several years *The article was a major violation (Copyright infringement, objective junk, vandalism, etc.) *The article doesn't contain a proper template or no templates at all for an article that requires it *The article was objectively poorly made *The card is caught in a spree of other cards that were candidates for deletion *The card was Illegal Also, Magna Dragon was deleted because: *It was blatantly overpowered and poorly made in general *It contained Infinite ATK/DEF, which no TCG/OCG card can/will ever have *It was already an Illegal card *It contained plagiarized artwork Hope that answers all of your questions. --Comet Knight (talk) 04:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) About the fanfic question i think I might, although most likely not. RocketKuriboh (talk) 02:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No Pendulum Monsters Until The End Of The Month Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) If you had read ANY of the talk pages involving Pendulum Monsters, including my own, you would have gotten the answer. We know very little about what they will look like, save for 2 cards. TWO. Until we get a clear understanding on how they will look on the main wikia, there will be no Pendulum Monsters here. Do I make myself clear? Lifegazer Magician I did so because Chronomancy and Astromancy are " " and " " in the TCG. I called it "Lifegazer" since the "Bio-" prefix indicates life (Biology = "Study of life"). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:00, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Ancient I probably did so because they were poorly made. We've got standards that we try to keep on this wiki. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Chatango Hello! We would like for you to join our chatango to better understand and aid you in your request. http://yugiohcustomwikia.chatango.com Re:??? Sorry, I was just confused by the last effect, I though the second part part said "if this effect was used in your opponent's turn". Also, why do you limit some of your cards? -- 13:46, August 4, 2016 (UTC) whoa whoa Slow down a minute, will you dude? what are you doing? creating new pages for cards that only have a few mechanical difference doesnt really warrant a new aticle, you can very well list the stuff using "alt_lore". Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero\Sacred Birth Dragon‎ is especially egregious because I see no difference from the original besides a typo. Andreally, you could have asked an edit to the Decklist Template to support standalone Splice Cards, which we already have too many copies of, instead of hacking up a new one. -- 14:36, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :The canon wiki is different, they have to split a card's info across multiple media because they classify them by effect properties, which is hard to handle on unified articles when three fourths of anime versions have different effects. Doing that here is just pointless clog up. Can't you just do it like this? -- 01:00, February 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Errr, if you do are going to use one page, whats the point of keeping the redudancy? -- 03:36, February 14, 2018 (UTC) ::So we can rid of the doubles, right? I wont delete unique pages, though. -- 03:43, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :::What is the Biohazard Zone in the altlore of "Sacred Molecule Connection"? I am curious. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:58, May 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::I was just curious man. Anyway, is there any way to view that fanfic? LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:22, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Cursed HEROes You do not have to ask permission to make anything as long as it follows the ' '. The only things you typically have to get permission for are creating brand new Types, Attributes, Summoning methods, or Monster Types (think Fusion, Synchro, Link, etc.) because those have to be coded into the wikia. --Comet Knight (talk) 09:18, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Sacred Birth "Fusion Dragon" I'm ignoring the Japanese name because it looks like nonsense spewed out by Google Translate. You'd think the English one is what actually reflects the creator's intentions, so why did you put "Fusion Dragon" in it to begin with? -- 12:46, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :...k. Then, ignoring how "Sacred Birth Dragon Fusion" doesnt sound like a monster name, why purposefully changing it in English? That's just asking for confusion. -- 13:49, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Dude, the problem is the English name. If it is not supposed to be a "Fusion Dragon" monster, rename it to match the Japanese one (which again, makes little sense, it should be more like 「ホーリー・バース・ドラゴン・フュージョン」). And don't go "Summoned Skull is an Archfiend monster" over me, that was the biggest mistake of UDE's dumb "liberal translations" early policy, it's not an excuse to mess with archetype strings, if anything, it should be proof you mustn't. -- 00:13, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Response to your edit summary Not that, I mean "why is it a subpage of the series article", i.e. the reason for the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero/" part of the title. -- 14:52, August 22, 2019 (UTC)